Spy of our time
by Dutchess716
Summary: Alexa has had many names, many looks, many homes but the only place she has ever truly called home is Roseville. And she'll do anything to stay. When the ever mysterious Zach Goode invites her to the Gallagher academy she jumps at the idea, because behind those walls she can be who she really is. Who she wants to be. (Sorry for the bad summary) First fanfic, please review&rate!
1. Kellie Maia Rivers

Alexa POV _**(Might have some Cammie and Zach POV's as well)**_

My name is Alexa Josie-Rachel Soloman, I am 16 years old. When I was 14 my dad sent me away from my home because he thought it was unsafe. I lost contact with him 2 months after, when he became a teacher at God knows where.

Nobody knows I exist, I'm a ghost. I have a different name each week, a new passport and home. I'll be on the run for the rest of my life because if I stop running, they'll get me. The Circle.

I am now on day 167 of this name, this life, my longest lasting legend.

Name: Kellie Maia Rivers

School: Roseville High

Religion: Christian

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue (Because I actually have to dye my hair - though it is better than a wig - and wear contacts)

I am beginning to like it here, I've even made the odd friend or two, Deedee and Josh. I know I can't stay here, I'm surprised I've lasted this long to tell you the truth but it can get lonely sometimes. It's lonely all the time.

I only have one friend I truly trust and his name is Zachary Goode. I met him a year ago by a detention school called Blackthorne institute for boys, it turns out it was a spy school. One my dad went to. He comes to visit me sometimes, Zach, cures me of my boredom. He's the only on I can speak to without lying. But he doesn't speak to me without lying, the whereabouts of my dad remain off limits to me apparently.

"Kellie!" I snapped the journal shut and sat up off my bed. "Kellie!" My foster mum called again angrily. I rolled my eyes and flung open my white door. She was standing outside. "Your going to be late for school." She shoved my school back into my hands. "Go" She pointed to the door. I bit back a come back and lef, slamming the door behind me.

It was a hot sunny day out and I had to shield my sea blue eyes from the glare of the sun. I flicked my glossy dyed black hair out of my face and walked to school.

"Josh!" I waved as I neared the gates. He was leaning on the wall, hands in his pockets. Josh waved when he saw me and began to walk up.

"Hey, beginning to think you weren't going to show." He sounded worried and concerned. Because sometimes I didn't come to school, I'd just sit in a tall tree outside Gallagher academy and think, there's something about that school that I like, something familiar.

"Of course I'd come today." I smiled. "Why'd I miss the day of Deedee's big presentation?" He grinned.

"Thought you'd forgotten." I laughed a little.

"Joshua Abrams, are you accusing me of being a lousy friend?" He shrugged and I elbowed him in the arm.

"No." Josh said seriously. "I wouldn't." And I believed him.

The bell went and we headed off to class. PE. My favourite (no sarcasm)

Deedee was waiting for me by the changing rooms. I high fived her and we went to get ready for PE.

Outside on the tennis courts it was far to hot. My hair was sticking to my face and the racket kept slipping out of my sweaty hands. "Serve!" Deedee shouted and lobbed the ball at me. Sweaty or not, I never miss. I launched it back to her and we started a rally. Miss eventually blew the whistle and called us in.

Rebecca, another pupil, turned to me and Deedee and whispered. "Hey, I hear the snobby girls are coming out to town tonight after school, you coming?" Deedee nodded and so did I. I'd wanted to meet them. With a smile on our faces we headed to maths.

###

Skinny jeans, check. Cute tight green t-shirt, check. Short jean jacket, check. Mascara and lipstick, check. High heel black boots, check. Hair in a plate, check. (You get the picture.)

I grabbed my shiny black hand bag and headed out to town, waving a quick bye to Daisy, my foster mother, and her partner Stu.

Deedee and Josh were waiting for me outside in his truck, but Josh looked slightly uneasy.

"S'up?" I asked as I climbed into my seat.

"My old girlfriend Cammie's a Gallagher Girl, what if I see her?" He complained. Deedee elbowed him in the ribs and I rolled my eyes.

"Wuss." I whispered.

"What Kellie means is that she's with that Zach guy now. She's not going to be awkward." The words stung, it could have been another Zach but I had a feeling, and my feelings are usually right, (89% correct to be exact). That and he told me he knew a few Gallagher Girls, one was called Cammie.

I buckled down in my seat and Josh drove to town, we all sat in silence. I got to properly look at my two new friends. They weren't spies, I was sure of that, or part of the circle. Deedee was wearing a long sleeved light pink flowery shirt with black leggings. Her shoes were dark pink high heeled boots, the same as mine. She'd also taken her time with her hair and make-up by the looks of it. Josh, however, wasn't quite so nicely dressed, he wore dark mustard cargo pants and a black t-shirt that said Metallica on it. His shoes were simple, worn black trainers. And he'd definitely not taken any time on his hair.

For 10 minutes we sat in silence and I thought. Who were the Gallagher Girls? Why was I so drawn to their school? But sadly the thoughts had to end because Josh stopped the car suddenly and put it in park.

I got out, a smile on my face. Now I'd finally meet them.

_**A/N: Will try to update weekly if anyone cares**_


	2. Why hide it?

Alexa POV

I was a girl. I was teenager. And I was a spy. So when I first set foot in the huge mall I noticed two things. 1) Zach was here, and he'd seen me. 2) The second was that this place was crawling with spies. I spotted two to my right and five to my left.

They kept checking their tail and doubling back, in case someone was following them. It was hard to tell really what gave them away as a spy but I had always had a sixth sense about those kinds of things. That's what my dad had always said.

When I was 7 we were in Paris, at the Eiffel tower, we were meeting an agent from the french agency, he was giving us a parcel. After we'd been there 15 minutes I spotted 2 tails. A lady buying a baguette, she'd already bought one twice, wearing different clothes. A man taking photos of the tower, because 1) Nobody needs 15 minutes to do that and 2) The camera wasn't on, he was looking at us in the reflection.

That's how my dad had given me the nickname Tail Catcher. And I'd definitely lived up to the name.

"Kellie?" Deedee said. It took me a second to figure out who they were talking to, I sometimes forgot my own cover name (Guilty).

"Uh, yeah?" I spun around to see her. She pointed at Josh, who was standing a little bit apart talking to one of the Girls. "Is that Cammie?" I asked.

"Yep." Did I hear jealousy in her voice as the watched her boyfriend talk to another girl. "Let's go say hi!" She smiles wickedly,I shake my head and reluctantly follow her.

"Hey Cammie!" She waved at Cammie so sweetly that I wanted to gag. Cammie noticed and shot me a smile.

"Oh, Cammie, this is Kellie Rivers." Josh pointed to me. "Kellie, this is Cammie Morgan." We shook hands.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." She says.

"Cammie!" She turns to see a boy, Zach, coming towards her. He stares at me.

"Oh hey..." He doesn't know my cover name. I thought fast, I don't know why I didn't answer straight away.

"Kellie." I blurt. Yes, I blurted it,_ so_ not suspicious. Thankfully only Cammie noticed it. She glanced between me and Zach before shrugging.

"It's been nice to meet you Kellie." She says dryly and her and Zach walk away, but not before he gives me a dirty questioning glare as if to say. _You shouldn't be here, why are you here?_ I frowned and excused myself from Deedee and Josh.

###

I ran to the bathrooms and gagged into the toilets, nothing came out. So I was left with a vile empty feeling in my stomach.

"Hey." A girl squeaked behind me. I turned around to see a small pale girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes. "Are you okay?" I nodded numbly. "I'm Liz." The girl says.

"I'm Kellie." I smiled slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks again. "Do you have family here, friends or-"

"I'm fine." I snapped. She frowns and nods. "I'm sorry, I just- I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Liz said and turned to leave. She called back: "I know your name isn't Kellie by the way!" I froze. How did she know? That was easy, she was a spy. Were all Gallagher Girls spies? Probably. I decided to follow her.

"Liz wait!" I called. Okay, so maybe I didn't subtly follow her. She stopped and turned around. "How did you-"

"Know your name isn't Kellie. Just a guess." She shrugged. "But I have to say, you're good."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"Yo have everyone else fooled." She noted, pointing at Deedee and Josh. "And you're wearing contacts." I blinked, like I'd forgotten they were in there myself. "They're good though, I'd almost believe your eyes were blue. And your hair isn't black." I nodded. God she was good.

"My eyes are green." I told her. Why? I had know clue. "And my hair is blonde." Liz nodded, like she'd known all along.

"And your name?" She asked me.

"Erm. Alexa." I sighed.

"Alexa what?" She seemed curious.

"None of your business." I said.

"What's none of her business?" A pretty dark girl with dark hair and eyes comes up behind Liz.

"She's a spy." Liz puts bluntly. I clench my fists.

"Come on Liz, you can't jump to a conclusion like that." The girl says. Liz shrugged.

"Bex, she's a spy." She said again.

"She is right here!" I said loudly. "And I'm not a spy."

"Give it up Alexa, I've told them." Zach puts a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Jerk." I mumbled. He grinned.

"Spy." He corrects. "And you're coming back with us."

"What?" Bex and Liz both chorus.

"The Circles after her as well, she needs to hide." He said.

"As well?" I looked him in the eye. Zach fidgets uncomfortably.

"That's need to know." He said. I sighed impatiently. Heard very faint static coming from Bex.

"We have to get back to school." She said. "Are you coming?" The last bit was directed at me. I didn't know.

"Guys!" Cammie grabbed Bex's arm. "Mum wants us back now. It's a code red." Zach looks at me and says the word I've waited my whole life to hear.

"Now or never." He said seriously. "You can stay here and go on living a lie, forever worried about the Circle of Cavan. Or you could come with us, become a Gallagher Girl and be who you really are." I couldn't help it. I said:

"When do we leave?" He grinned and we followed the line of Gallagher Girls out of the mall.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


	3. New Student

_**A/N: So not to confuse anyone, this will still be a Zammie fanfic. It won't be Alexa and Zach! Sorry I took so long to update, been extra busy with homework!  
**_

My heart literally stopped as we drove up to the school. I gasped and peered out of the window to see it's beautifully manicured gardens and it's deceiving structure. Because it wasn't a school for exceptional young women, not it the way they thought anyway, it was a school for spies. And I was going to be one of them.

I saw Zach smile at me and Cammie frown. Jealous much, I thought, me and Zach weren't even together. That would be weird, he was like a brother to me. So that was **NEVER** going to happen.

I turned back to the window as the gate opened. "We're here." The driver said. What did they say his name was again? Townsend? Something like that.

"What's the code red about?" Liz asked nervously. Cammie shrugged.

"Beats me. I'll ask mum when we get in." She said and opened up the back of the van. Gallagher girls flooded out. We waited till the end. It was me, Liz, Bex, Macey, Zach and Cammie that were the last to get out and the first to notice the limo pulling up.

"Aren't they your parents Macey?" Zach put his hands in his pockets. Macey pursed her lips.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Come on." She started walking. "We need to get inside." As the two adults stepped out of the car in crisp outfits and expensive shoes I couldn't help but think how right she was.

###

Once inside Zach split off from us. "We need to get Alexa a uniform." Bex said like I wasn't even here.

Macey turned and looked me up and down. "She looks about Cam's size." She nodded, agreeing with herself by the looks of it.

"Do you have a spare uniform Cam?" Liz unlocked their door and pulled me inside.

"Yes." Cammie went to grab one. Not looking too happy about it either. "Dress in the bathroom, quickly."

"And get rid of the contacts and hair dye." Liz added and gave me a bottle of god knows what. "This should help get it out." I took it.

"Thanks." I went into the bathroom to have the quickest change of my life.

I stripped off and jumped in the shower, letting the warm water flow over me before I opened up Liz's mystery bottle and pouring the contents on my hair. (Note to self: Ask Liz later.) It actually felt like my scalp was burning for a moment. Then it was fine. I rubbed it in as quickly as I could and watched in the mirror as all my black hair dye came out like paint, revealing my dark blonde hair beneath.

Next I dried off and took out my contacts, showing my green eyes.

I put on the Gallagher Academy uniform and took a deep breath. The person who stared at me in the mirror wasn't me. Although it copied my every move. I brushed my hair till my head ached and tied it in a tight bun at the top of my head. Then I left the bathroom, my old clothes in my hand, my old life. I dumped them on the floor.

Bex nodded and smiled. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy Alexa."

"Guys." Cammie said with a smile. "It's time to go down and greet the McHenry's. You coming Alexa?" I was shocked by the question.

"Uhh... Sure?" I replied and blinked.

"Good." Macey said seriously. "Because I promised my parents I'd have at least one more friend by the start of this term, or they said they'd send me to a new school where I'm more popular. And now I have one more friend." Well at least I'd made new friends.

We walked down the stairs and everything looked so normal, I was quite disappointed really, then I remembered what Zach had said about a code red. Everything is meant to look normal, as part of the disguise.

"Hello Pumpkin." A deep friendly voice said from behind us, I turned to see Mr McHenry hugging his daughter. I felt a pang of jealousy, at least she had a dad to hug.

"And whose this?" Mrs McHenry asked. She ran her hand lightly over my cheek, I resisted the urge to either slap it away or gag and said:

"I'm Alexandra." I said and put my hands behind my back. The corners of Macey's mouth twitched as she fought not to laugh.

"Have you been going to this school long, Alex? I can call you Alex right?" Mrs McHenry asked. _NO! _I swallowed and smiled.

"Of course." I almost choked out the words. Bex snorted behind me and then covered it with a cough. The McHenry's didn't seem to notice.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Alex." She smiled sweetly and turned back to her daughter. "You have very polite friends." She commented. Not, your friends are nice or your friends are kind. But your friends are polite. I rolled my eyes while her back was turned and saw Cammie snigger out the corner of my eye.

"Mrs McHenry." Bex stepped forward, had her British accent gotten stronger? "If you will excuse us, we have a few minutes before dinner." Macey's face lit up. Maybe spending time with her parents wasn't as fun as it looked.

"That's right." She said and stood next to Liz. "We really must be off."

"That's okay, we really wanted to talk to the headmistress Mrs Morgan, if that's alright." Mr McHenry straightened up and walked away with his wife. Liz grinned.

"Come on Alex, we'll show you to the food hall." She laughed.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you." I said as they led me to the hall. The smell of food made my mouth water.


End file.
